Confessions
by Alicia of the Temptation
Summary: (Rewrite of Ch. 13, "Confessions.") A look into the mind of Faelin Swan, and his relationship with Edward Cullen. "Never have I wanted someone in such a human way." His eyes were warm. "I could kiss you all day." My ears were hot with his admission. "What does that make us?" I whispered. "Whatever you want it to be." Edward leaned in and kissed me again. "So long as I can kiss you.


**Author**: Alicia of The Temptation.

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is, in no way, associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Rating**: Mature.

**Fandom**: Twilight.

**Warnings**: Genderbending, Male!Bella, Slash, Mature Language, and OOC.

**Summary**: A look into the mind of Faelin Swan, and his relationship with Edward Cullen. "Never have I wanted someone in such a human way." His eyes were warm. "I could kiss you all day." My ears were hot with his admission. "What does that make us?" I whispered. "Whatever you want it to be." Edward leaned in and kissed me again. "So long as I can kiss you."

**Chapter**: 1 of 1.

**Word Count**: 900.

**Notes**: This is just a one-shot I wanted to post, a snippet for the twenty four chapter rewrite I'm pinning on. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Confessions**

* * *

Edward in the sunlight was ethereal and haunting. His shimmering skin made me laugh and cringe. Laugh, because he was a wonderful parody of all the horror stories I've ever read. Cringe, because his skin only emphasized the fact Edward wasn't human.

He remained still, a statue of marble and diamonds, his torso naked for me to see.

I looked up to the tree leaves above me, watching all the little patterns the light and leaves made. Forks could never have the same amount of sun Phoenix had, so I felt my lips quirk into a small curve at it. I could smell the wet grass below me, the wind sharp in my nose. There was also something distinctly Edward in the air.

"How odd I am as mesmerizing as I am, yet pale in comparison to you, Fae."

I looked at this man, this creature of fantasy and reality, and my smile merely grew.

"Thank you."

Edward sat up, supporting himself on his elbows. He quirked an eyebrow, "I don't scare you, though?"

"Astound is more the word."

This creature game me a flash of his white teeth, lips curled upwards. "It's so odd. So, so odd."

I watched as his right hand lifted up and toyed with my messy hair. The shoulder of his left sleeve lowered to reveal a strong, pale shoulder I couldn't look away from.

His fingers, four of them, carefully combed their way from the crown of my head, to the curve of my skull, down to the baby hairs at the nape of my neck. He repeated the process in reverse, "Do you mind?"

"No," I leaned into the touch. It was comforting, in an ironic sense. His fingers continued to move in a calming way.

"Can you tell me what you're thinking, Fae?" His voice was close, his breath as cold as the wind on my cheek, "It's still so strange for me, not knowing."

What can I tell him?

"Around you, I'm more relaxed than I've ever been."

Edward's mouth twitched into another upward curve.

What should I tell him?

A continuation that doesn't even hang in the air.

"_I'm more afraid than you think. For reasons you can't imagine._"

My eyes opened, (when had they closed?) and I was greeted to the sight of Edward's face mere inches away from mind. His hand rested at the nape of my neck, keeping me from moving as he leaned forward and pressed his lips, smooth and cold, against mine.

Euphoric and horrifying, I felt complete, yet my racing heart revealed my growing fear. Was I afraid of him, or what his kiss meant?

My brain was too busy making lips respond to Edward's. My hands turned into twitching fists in my lap as Edward's lips skimmed and moved against mine, and I could smell a cloying scent come from his skin. Something sweet, strong.

For the first time, I wanted more than I was given.

"More," there was a strange tone to my voice. Something that made Edward groan in return, his other hand joining the first and combing through my hair.

Our lips began to dance and skip, curl and grind against one another, with mine warming his and his cooling mine.

If I didn't stop now, I might catch frostbite. And a fair share of embarrassment if my hands ever moved from their spot on my lap to Edward's hair.

Our mouths opened a little wider.

_Fuck it_.

My hands flew to his hair, digging and combing into his bronze hair. His hands pulled me closer: our lips, our tongues, moving impossibly. A tango I barely caught the rhythm of.

His lips carefully captured my lower lip, rolling it and releasing with a soft pop. "Mine," he growled against my skin.

I pressed my hands against his shoulders, then fell down with him to the grass, my legs moving to straddle his waist, hands to his jaw, lips at his.

"Yours," I replied and his left hand moved, in an instant, to the small of my back. Pushing me to him, our lips becoming even more urgent.

My ears were bombarded by the sounds of pants, gasps and a soft clicking sound. The sound of us _kissing._

_My God, did it feel good._

I separated our lips carefully, Edward's lips still reaching and pecking.

"Edward," another nip. "I need air."

Edward kissed me one final time, almost bruising my lips, then released me for air. He looked as breathless as I felt, lips in a pout, hair wild. It made me want to kiss him again.

"Faelin," my name on his lips was...interesting to hear. "Never in my existence have I kissed anyone like that."

"Likewise."

His hands released my hair, carefully snaking their way to my hands. His fingers locked into mine and I squeezed in return.

"Never have I...liked someone like this."

He looked, well..._shy_.

"Never have I wanted someone in such a human way." His eyes were warm, too warm. "I could kiss you all day." My ears were hot with the sound his admission.

"What does that make us then?" I whispered.

"Whatever you want it to be." Edward leaned in and kissed me once, twice, thrice. "So long as I can kiss you."

"Hm,...deal."


End file.
